Azir/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Ascendant (Falcon) |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shurima |occupation = Emperor of Shurima |faction = Shurima |allies = |friends = Nasus, Sivir |rivals = Renekton, Xerath, Cassiopeia |related = *Shurima: Rise of the Ascended *Xerath - Unbound *Shurima Ascension }}An oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor Azir, somehow returned. Once a mortal man blinded by his own hubris, Azir has recently returned as an Ascended being with unmatched dominion over the burning sands. He seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory, but some dispute his right to rule them. Azir's power, however, is undeniable.↑ 27 August 2014, PBE - Azir Lore Lore Main= Arisen Azir walked the gold-paved Emperor’s Way. The immense statues of Shurima's earliest rulers – his ancestors – watched his progress. The soft, shadowy light of predawn seeped through his city. The brightest stars still shone overhead, though they would soon be snuffed out by the rising sun. The night sky was not as Azir remembered it; the stars and the constellations were misaligned. Millennia had passed. With every step, Azir’s heavy staff of office struck a lonely note, echoing through the capital’s empty streets. When last he had walked this path, an honor guard of 10,000 elite warriors had marched in his wake, and the cheers of the crowd had shaken the city. It was to have been his moment of glory – yet it had been stolen from him. Now, it was a city of ghosts. What had become of his people? With an imperious gesture, Azir commanded the sands beside the roadway to rise, creating living statues. This was a vision of the past, the echoes of Shurima given form. The sand figures looked forward, heads tilted toward the immense hanging above the Dais of Ascension half a league ahead. It hung there still, declaring the glory and power of Azir’s empire, though no one remained to see it. The of Shurima who awakened him, she who bore his lineage, was gone. He sensed her out in the desert. Blood bound them together. As Azir walked the Emperor’s Way, the sand-echoes of his people pointed up at the , their joyful expressions turning to horror. Mouths opened wide in silent screams. They turned to run, stumbling and falling. Azir watched this all in despairing silence, bearing witness to the last moments of his people. They were obliterated by a wave of unseen energy, reduced to dust and cast to the winds. What had gone wrong with his Ascension to unleash this catastrophe? Azir's focus narrowed. His march became more resolute. He reached the base of the Stairs of Ascension and began to climb, taking them five at a time. Only his most trusted soldiers, the priesthood, and those of the royal bloodline were allowed to step foot upon the Stairs. Sand versions of these most favored subjects lined his path, faces upturned, grimacing and wailing in silence before they too were swept away by the winds. He ran, taking the steps faster than any man could, talons digging into the stonework, carving furrows where they caught. Sand figures rose, and were then destroyed, to either side of him as he climbed. He reached the top. Here, he saw the final circle of onlookers: his closest aides, his advisers, the high priests. His family. Azir dropped to his knees. His family was before him, rendered in perfect, heartbreaking detail. His wife, heavy with child. His shy daughter, clutching his wife's hand. His son, standing tall, on the brink of becoming a man. In horror, Azir saw their expressions change. Though he knew what was to come, he could not look away. His daughter hid her face in the folds of his wife's dress; his son reached for his sword, shouting in defiance. His wife... her eyes widened, sorrow and despair writ within. The unseen event blasted them to nothingness. It was too much, but no tears welled in Azir's eyes. His Ascended form rendered that simple act of grief forever lost to him. With a heavy heart, he pushed himself to his feet. The question remained as to how his bloodline survived, for it most assuredly had. The final echo awaited. He advanced, halting one step below the Dais, and watched as it all played out before him, re-enacted in the sand. He saw himself, in his mortal form, rise up into the air beneath the , arms wide and back arched. He remembered this moment. The power coursed through him, infusing his being, filling him with its divine strength. A newcomer formed in the sand. His trusted bondsman, his magus, . His friend uttered a silent word. Azir watched himself shatter like glass, exploding into motes of sand. " ," breathed Azir. The traitor’s expression was unknowable, but Azir could see nothing but the face of a murderer. Where did such hate come from? Azir had never been aware of it. The sand image of rose higher into the air as the energies focused into his being. A cadre of elite guards rushed toward him, but they were all far too late. A brutal shockwave of sand flared out, disintegrating the final moment of Shurima. Azir stood alone among the dying echoes of his past. This is what killed his people. Azir turned away, just as the first rays of the new dawn struck the overhead. He'd seen enough. The sand image of the transformed collapsed behind him. The dawn sun reflected blindingly off Azir's flawless golden armor. In that instant, he knew that the traitor still lived. He sensed the magus’s essence in the air that he breathed. Azir lifted a hand, and an army of his elite warriors rose from the sands at the base of the Stairs of Ascension. " ," he said, his voice tinged with rage. "Your crimes will not go unpunished." |-| Expanded= Fall of the Empire :The following was posted as a series of images on the League of Legends' official Facebook page. In ancient Shurima, young emperor Azir was persuaded by , his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir's hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Descent Into The Tomb :Narrated by . "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. It pins Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." Rise Of The Ascended :Narrated by . "As lies betrayed and bleeding, something incredible occurs. For though she does not know it, Sivir is the last in the bloodline of , Shurima’s lost emperor. And as her blood soaks into the ancient sands, a deep magic sparks to life. Resurrection! First Azir's mind, then his body. Snatched back from oblivion to be reborn. Then he sees Sivir, wonders at her face, he sees himself in this daughter of Shurima. In that moment, he has no thought of empires or rituals. He only knows: she needs his help. He must take her to the Oasis of the Dawn - the Mother of Life. He smells the waters - smells of life. He prays he is in time. He does not dream that he, Shurima’s greatest emperor, can at long last earn his Ascension and bring back his broken city. He dares not dream that if he can save her... Azir can save them all." Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon resurrecting a tower with * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking the * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * * ;Upon buying a * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon placing a * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon dying * * ;Uncategorized * |-| Featured Game Mode= ;Upon starting a game of Ascension * * * * * ;Upon starting a game of Ascension with * * ;Upon starting a game of Ascension with * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Upon victory in a game of Ascension * * * * |-| Removed= ;Upon buying * Development Azir was designed by ZenonTheStoic. Azir Ascension 1.png|Azir Ascending Azir Ascension 2.png|Azir Ascended Azir model.jpg|Azir 3D model Azir concept.jpg|Azir concept art (by Riot Artists Gem Lim and Charles Liu) Azir in-game model.jpg|Azir in-game model art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Azir Soldier concept.jpg|Azir soldier concept (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Azir art 1.jpg|Azir art 1 Azir art 2.jpg|Azir art 2 Champion Insight Patch history ** Fixed a bug where killing Azir's Sun Disc would result in a registered turret death in Spectator mode. 'V5.3:' * ** Base damage reduced to 65/85/105/125/145 from 75/105/135/165/195 magic damage. * ** Soldier range decreased to ~325 from 400. ** The tooltip values were incorrectly saying +0.6 ability power (it's actually 0.7). 90 + (15 x level) (0.7 ability power), but now is 50 + (10 x level) (0.4 ability power) 'V5.2:' * ** Conquering Sands' targeting indicator has been adjusted to properly display the spell's actual range of 800 ⇒ 875. No functional changes have been made. ** When there are 3 soldiers already out, Conquering Sands will always move the nearest soldier to where the player clicks. 'V5.1:' * ** Fixed a bug where a sand soldier would appear to attack but fail to do damage. 'V4.21:' * ** Fixed a bug where a soldier's attack was dealing no damage if the target moved out of range - it should now correctly deal damage to all enemies still in range. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Shifting Sands outside of cast range would cause Azir to walk in range, even if there was a soldier in range - it should now correctly use the soldiers for determining the range, not the cursor. ** Shifting Sands will now detect soldiers in the process of being summoned and will instantly dash to them. ** Cast range increased to Global from 1100. ''You can now dash to any soldier regardless of how far away it is. * ** Fixed a bug where the speed boost wasn't granting assists. V4.20: * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to 60% from 70%. * ** Base shield increased to from . V4.19: * ** Fixed a bug where the damage from Azir's would not ramp up properly like a tower. * ** Fixed a number of bugs around detecting enemies that are behind Azir at cast time. ** Fixed a number of double bounce bugs. ** Fixed a number of bugs that allowed enemies to dash through the wall if they timed their dash correctly. V4.18: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 43 ** Base attack speed increased to 0.600 from 0.556 * ** Fixed a bug where two Azirs could each summon a Sun Disc from the same interactive clicker ** Fixed a bug where some champions could use abilities on the interactive clickers ** Reduced the clickable size of the interactive clickers by 20% * ** Fixed a bug where Conquering Sands would make Sand Soldier attacks deal no damage ** Fixed a bug where Sand Soldiers would fail to pass through a wall if the dash range was a little short * ** Fixed a bug where multiple soldiers attacking multiple targets would incorrectly apply reduced damage ** Fixed a bug where dancing would break the soldier's basic attacks * ** Azir now follows his sand soldier if they are currently moving as a result of Conquering Sands ** Fixed a bug where Azir would dash to the wrong soldier in certain situations ** Fixed a bug where using Shifting Shands right after using Arise! would not work * ** Bug fixes so it will no longer: *** Deal damage multiple times *** Multi-bounce thttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Azir/Backgroundargets *** Pin targets to walls *** Fail to bounce targets to the far side of the wall *** Not break channels *** Break spell shields and still knock enemies back V4.16: * Released. August 26, 2014: * Added to the Public Beta Environment. }} References cs:Azir/Příběh de:Azir/Background fr:Azir/Historique pl:Azir/historia Category:Champion backgrounds